The Sky of Mankind
by Frost190
Summary: AU. In the year 2007, the Earth suffers from sudden invasion of alien forces named Millefiore. Fourteen years with chaos rulling the globe, the only way to save the world from complete destruction is by awakening the Earth's ultimate weapons and last hope of mankind, Vongola.
1. The Awakening of the Sky

**Author's Note: **

**Hi, everyone. Frost190 here. I'm currently out of idea for my two in progress stories, so I decided to publish this story since I think it would be a waste if it's forgotten. Basically, this story is inspired from BRS: THE GAME. For those who have played the game will find the plot familiar, but I assure you that the setting, story, and the rest are all completely, entirely, different.**

**Hope you enjoy this prologue. Please do not forget to leave review so I'm able to know how you think of this story. And I'm very sorry for any grammar errors. Somebody out there, would you willing to be my beta-reader? (HELP ME DX)**

* * *

**===The Sky of Mankind===**

Wednesday, October 22nd, Year 2007, an alien force, led by six extraterrestrial beings declared themselves as Millefiore descended from the sky and invade the earth. The swarm of mechanized and animal units known as Moscas and Carnage Boxes began an indiscriminate onslaught. Millefiore arrived on Earth with nearly 1 million units fighting forces via spacecrafts and rampaged mercilessly.

Within a month, human population was reduced to 10 billion.

The former commander of Italian military forces, Giotto, along with his vigilante group, convinced the remaining military forces all over the world to stop every country war, and united them together in order to fight back against the Millefiore's invasion. Under his leadership, they created special earth federation specifically to fight against the Millefiore that known as Vongola Federazione Terrestre (Vongola Earth Federation or VFT for short).

With all the earth's forces combined and under Giotto's leadership, half of the aliens and 60% of the Millefiore units have been defeated.

However, a year later, Millefiore developed a nuclear weapon known as Non Tri-ni-Set and unleashed them in populated cities, causing the death of 2/3 of human population, reduced the number of human survivors to 3 billion.

Weakened by the nuclear radiation, Giotto and his vigilante group, the seven main members of VFT had only short remaining times to live. With the core members of VFT weakened, the VFT became vulnerable to attack, and the strength of the VFT almost reduced to half within a few weeks of their absent.

Knowing that Giotto and his six comrades were the only ones who were able to fight the Millefiore effectively than anybody else, the Vongola clone project was secretly commenced to create living weapons based from the core members of VFT since the core members couldn't live much longer. The cells of the core members of VFT were taken and their DNAs were fused with eggs for cloning.

Knowing the existence of the Vongola clones, the Millefiore governor ordered the aliens to search for humans in remote areas for signs of the Vongola clones and kill them immediately once they are found. As the result, 56 imperfect Vongola clones along with humans present at the area were massacred.

VFT, have predicted the worst case scenario, managed to move seven clones to VFT base in Japan. For the sake of preserving as much manpower resources as possible, Giotto officially announced the birth of the Vongola clones to every remaining VFT branches. The remaining VFT branches accepted their leader's order and carried on their mission to protect the existence of the clones in utter secrecy.

To save the clones from being found and killed by the aliens, the clones were separated to seven different areas with each core VFT members responsible for taking care of each of their respective clone with the help of group of soldiers until they are old enough to fend off the aliens. The clones were placed in special isolated rooms that prevent detection from Millefiore and they're raised properly…

…As the last hope of mankind…

**=== Prologue: The Awakening of the Sky ===**

**ROOM/ VONGOLA MANSION/ NAMIMORI/ JAPAN/ YEAR 2011**

A boy with spiky brown hair carrying a stuffed lion tightly in his arms stared tearfully at a blond haired man lay helplessly on the bed, holding his hand. The older man smiled kindly at the little brunet despite his pale face. The older man rubbed the knuckle of boy's hand gently when the boy started to sniff.

"Tsuna, don't cry." The man said. "Don't worry. Even though Papa will be gone, you'll have Uncle Reborn and the others with you."

The boy, Tsuna, shook his head vigorously. "No! Tsuna don't want Papa to leave! Papa must stay with Tsuna until Tsuna become a great soldier! Tsuna will be lonely without Papa!" He hugged his father tightly.

"Tsuna. Tsuna, listen to me. You won't be alone. Out there, your Uncles' sons are waiting for you. All seven of you will meet and you'll be together. You won't be alone. Never." He soothed.

A baby with black suit and black fedora turned his back, reaching for the door. "I'll leave you two alone, Giotto."

"Thank you, Reborn." Giotto thanked the baby before he left.

Giotto turned again to the brunet who was clinging at him and refused to let him go. "Tsuna, do you love Papa?"

At this question, Tsuna looked up and nodded. "Um! Tsuna love Papa the most!"

Giotto smiled at the straight answer. "Then, please promise Papa something."

Tsuna tilted his head. "Promise what?"

"Promise that you will never give up. You will never give up continuing the path you've chosen. You will never give up on hope. You will never give up fighting against people who hurt you and your friends. You will continue your life to the fullest."

Giotto coughed, panicking Tsuna as his tears streamed further from his wide brown eyes. "Papa! Papa, hang on! Tsuna promise! Tsuna won't give up on anything! So get better!"

Giotto wiped the tears with his thumb from Tsuna's face, smiling weakly but still bright enough to see. "And also…you must become strong…so you can protect your friends…people you hold dear…and most importantly…your own life…"

Giotto extended his little finger. "Pinky swear?"

Tsuna looked at his father at the moment before he smiled and pinky swore with him.

"Tsuna is definitely going to keep promise so Papa would be proud!" He exclaimed.

Giotto chuckled softly, hugging him tightly as a single tear fell from his eye. He muttered into his son's ear. His eyes slowly closed and his body went limp. Looking at his father's form, Tsuna cried out loud onto his chest, not realizing Reborn has entered the room with expression of remorse that he hid with his hat.

"Tsuna…I'm sorry…"

**ENTRANCE/ VONGOLA FACILITY/ NAMIMORI/ JAPAN/ YEAR 2020**

Horde of wolves with red flames lunged at VFT soldiers who are guarding the gate to the mansion. The VFT soldiers shot them down one by one, struggling to prevent them from entering the mansion until the time comes. They are not doing really well though. Not only they are outnumbered, their lack of weapons also lessened their fighting efforts.

"Turmeric, is he not recovered yet?" The woman with glasses in black suit asked her companion.

"I don't know! Reborn doesn't answer my call!" The man, Turmeric, said as he shot down another wolf.

"Try calling him again! We can't delay them more than-"

The woman was cut off by a wolf that lunged at her. She barely dodged the wolf's attack, her shoulder bleeding as the wolf's sharp claws hit her. She fell onto ground, groaning at the pain on her shoulder.

"Oregano!" Turmeric shot the wolf away from her as he stand protectively in front of her. "Are you alright? Can you stand?" He asked her worriedly.

"Y-yeah!" Oregano slowly stood.

A wolf assaulted them from behind. A triangular blade sliced it into two, much to the surprise of the two VFT soldiers.

"Are thee all right?" A dirty blond haired teen asked his companions.

"Thank you, Basil."

"Has Reborn-san still yet to recover Decimo?" Basil asked, looking at the mansion.

"No. I wonder if something happens to them." Oregano frowned.

As she shot another wolf, they noticed the wolves started to back down. The wolf kept moving backward when loud steps came near them. The ground was shaking as each step touch the ground. The soldiers gaped when they realized what is coming.

"What in the world-!" All VFT soldiers gasped at the arrival of a King Mosca. "This…is not good…"

The Mosca launched multiple missiles from its shoulders and back, destroying the surroundings and injured most of the guarding soldiers despite their efforts to dodge them. The forest is covered in flames and smoke due to the explosions. The VFT soldiers were speechless at the destructive power of the humanoid robot. How did the Millefiore able to create such a thing?

"We must get out of here or else we'll be killed!" Oregano clenched her fists. Seeing her comrades injured and dying like this hurt her.

"But if we leave now, Reborn-san and Decimo won't make it!" Basil reminded.

"Just what are they doing?" Turmeric wondered out loud.

The three of them were interrupted by a strange sound from the Mosca. Their faces pale when green energies started to gather into the circular device on the Mosca's chest. They knew what it's trying to do. The moment it released it, it will be their end.

The soldiers closed their eyes as the energies on the Mosca's chest became brighter, preparing to receive the impact. They can't do anything anymore. They have done everything they could. This is their limit.

A beam of pure energy was shot from the King Mosca's chest, going straight to them.

Only to have it deflected by an explosion of orange flame.

"Leave them alone."

Basil's eyes widened as a smaller form darted in front of them, amber eyes turning to glance briefly at him before turning to face forward, facing the King Mosca.

Oregano and Turmeric stared at the brown haired teen standing in front of them.

{Vongola Clone. Confirm. Vongola Clone. Confirm.} The Mosca scanned the brunet teen in front of it. New program instantly set in its system. {Destroy Vongola Clone. Special Fighting Mode Activated.}

The King Mosca flew forward towards the teen. Bullets shot from its hands, but the teen effortlessly dodged them all. Orange flames came from his gloves. His eyes flickered at the incoming Mosca. Without a second thought or hesitation, the teen flew forward, using his flames to boost himself toward the Mosca.

"Watch out! It's too dangerous!" Oregano warned, but the teen apparently ignored this.

"There's no need for him to dodge." Reborn arrived at the scene. "That King Mosca doesn't even warrant his attention."

"Reborn-san! What took you so long?"

"Sorry." He apologized.

"When I'm about to wake him up from his tube, he's in the middle of entering the minus and plus state. If I forcefully wake him up, it might end up breaking his mental condition. That's why I need to wait until he finally entered the Hyper Dying Will Mode."

"What should we do? Should we help him?" Turmeric asked.

Reborn smirked at the question. "No need. Just watch carefully."

In split seconds, the moment he made a contact with the King Mosca, he split the Mosca in half with his right hand. The orange flames from his gloves burned fiercely. The Mosca exploded and destroyed to pieces as the brunet glanced at it coldly. He then turned to the wolves that quickly retreated, leaving the area completely.

"Not a bad show, Tsuna." Reborn complimented.

The flames on Tsuna's forehead and gloves disappeared. The previously amber colored eyes turned brown. Tsuna turned to the baby in suit behind him, chuckling cheerfully at him.

"Too early to say that, Reborn. We still need to find the other six Vongola clones. This is only just the beginning. We still have a long way to go."

He looked up at the blue sky. His eyes narrowed at the sight of an object floating far away from them. Tsuna extended his hand up to the floating object and clenched his fist as if he is crushing the object. Determination filled the brunet teen, resolve reflected in his eyes.

"This is the start of our counterattack."

* * *

**Review please :)**


	2. Tsuna & the VFT

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 2 is here. Thank you very much for those who have reviewed my first chapter. I'll try my best to write this story! Also, there'll be no pairings except for the canon ones.**

**Please don't forget to review afterwards :)**

* * *

**CAR/ STREET OF NAMIMORI/ JAPAN/ YEAR 2020**

"Tsuna-dono, I am very grateful for your help. I owe you my life." Basil shook Tsuna's hand and bowed his head in gratitude.

"It's okay, Basil-kun. And there's no need to be so formal with me, just call me Tsuna." Tsuna gently pulled his hand away from the dirty blond haired boy who was sitting on the seat in front of him.

"It's no use even if you tell him to do so, Tsuna." Reborn interrupted. "He will continue to use that suffix to everyone he knows. There are some exceptions, but those exceptions are different cases altogether."

"Is that so?"

"You're very strong, Tsuna-dono. It was the first time I saw someone able to defeat King Mosca in one attack like that! Even we, the elite members of CEDEF are having hard times whenever we encounter one of those." Basil continued to compliment.

"CEDEF?" Tsuna raised his brow in question.

"Seeing as you have slept for eight years inside that tube, I'm assuming that your knowledge about VFT and Millefiore is next to none." Reborn deduced.

"Most of my memories are blurry. I only remembered what VFT is and the people who I know, including you." Tsuna scratched his head.

"What do you know about VFT?"

"VFT is united federation formed from all military forces all over the world specifically to fight against Millefiore. The creator and leader of the federation is Dad along with his six trusted friends. That's all that I know." He answered.

"Correct. At least you knew that much, so I don't need to explain from the very beginning. As expected of my teaching." He rubbed his chin proudly.

"In the end you just want to take credits to yourself…" Tsuna deadpanned.

The car stopped. They get out from the car as Basil pointed out the pieces of buildings blocking their path and they must walk by foot to reach the camp. As Tsuna walked down the street, he could start seeing the torn sails of boats, rising above buildings. Their surroundings are nothing but heavily destroyed buildings and streets. There's not even a single animal around. This is nothing but dead town in his eyes.

Knowing what Tsuna was thinking from the movements of his head, Reborn spoke. "Every VFT forces around the world had evacuated the survivors into hiding. No matter where you look, you won't find any people walking around here unless they want to be killed by the aliens."

"Oh…that's so sad…" Tsuna frowned.

"We're here." They all stopped.

Tsuna stared at the camp under the broken warehouse in front of him. Tsuna felt nervous when the VFT members who are guarding the entrance were looking at him with various expressions and reactions. Tsuna was taken aback when they were questioning him until Reborn told them to stop. Tsuna immediately pushed Basil and the rest into the camp in hope he will be away from the attentions, only to find it much worse once he was inside.

**VFT CAMP/ RUINS OF PORT/ NAMIMORI/ JAPAN/ YEAR 2020**

"That's Commander Giotto's clone?"

"Yeah. If you look closer, you can see the resemblance."

"Except for his brown hair and brown eyes, he does resembles the late Commander."

"I was expecting he's at least around seventeen, but he's younger?"

"He's so small and thin."

Tsuna fidgeted on his spot as all VFT members present at the place are murmuring and eyeing him like he is some sort of endangered species. It wasn't completely false if he think about it again. After all, he is one of the last seven surviving clones of the core members of VFT. In his case, he is the clone of the leader of the VFT itself, Giotto Vongola, the man whom he always considers as his father. Being the tenth and last Vongola clone, thus, he earned the title 'Decimo', which most VFT members use to referring him…except…

"Don't be so pathetic, No Good-Tsuna." Reborn kicked him on the shin, making the brunet groaned in pain. "Pull yourself together and get over with it already. Now, properly introduce yourself."

"Okay, okay, I understand already. Geez…you don't need to hit me that hard…" Tsuna sighed.

"Too soft!" Reborn kicked him again. "This is necessary to discipline you. Besides, if I didn't do this, then it won't be fun–I mean helpful for you."

Tsuna gave the baby an incredulous look. "…so you're just doing it for fun…"

Reborn, his 'uncle' and tutor who had raised him along with his father since the day he was born…or so that's what he had heard from him. After eight years sleeping inside the tube, his memories of the fedora baby is a bit blurry, and the last memory he remembered about him is when he was around eight years old, an hour before he was put asleep inside the tube, his tutor had apparently blew him up with a blast of his machine gun to wake him up from his nap.

The mischievous smirk on his face at that time cannot get away from his mind and he found himself kind of afraid of him for reasons he could not explain the moment he awoke from his slumber. Strangely, even though he couldn't clearly remember most of the good moments he had spent with his tutor (most of his memories that he remembered regarding his tutor are the times his tutor gave his student his hellish Spartan training), he has an urge to keep him company by his side. In fact, he felt comfortable to have his tutor by his side.

Putting aside the thought, Tsuna turned to the people in front of him. It's time for introduction. "Hello, everyone my name is Tsuna. I might be inexperienced, but I'll d my best to help you all. Nice to meet you."

Tsuna becomes nervous when the people eyed him with various degrees of wonder and suspicions. He wondered does his introduction was too short and simple. Should he add something?

The tension was dispelled when a blond haired man with a muscular build wearing black suit much similar with the rest of the VFT members, approached him with warm welcoming smile and extended his hand for handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Decimo. I'm the current commander of VFT, Iemitsu Sawada. All of us have been waiting for you to be awakened from your tube. I thank you for saving my subordinates from the King Mosca. You have my full gratitude."

Tsuna looked at the hand for a moment before accepting the handshake. "It's nice to meet you, Commander."

"There's no need to be so formal and all tense! Just relax, feel yourself at home!" Iemitsu patted Tsuna's head cheerfully, much to the brunet's surprise.

Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's head, earning Iemitsu's attention. "Now that the introduction is finished, let's return back to our plan."

The serious atmosphere returned. Everyone's attentions' turned toward their commander. Iemitsu cleared his throat before pointing towards the screen that showing the map of an underground base.

"As you all know, our comrades and four of our elite members, Colonnello, Lal Mirch, Lancia, and Fon are imprison in the underground prison beneath the mall at the shopping district not far from here. Today, we're going to rescue them." He announced.

"I am sorry to cut you in, Commander, but don't you remember how tight their security is? Last time we tried to break in we're overpowered and failed." One of the members said.

At this question, Basil stepped forward. "We do not need to worry about that. Thou have investigated and apparently the majority of the guards are moved to the next district. And," he shifted to Tsuna and smiled. "With Tsuna-dono here, it'll be easier to go on with the mission!" He said confidently.

"Are you sure a small kid like him would be useful? He might be the clone of Commander Giotto, but he's inexperience. A mere brat." A member looked at Tsuna with incredulous look as he whispered to the member beside him. He soon retracted what he has said when a bullet passed barely passed him, grazing his cheek.

"Are you questioning the capacity of the student that I've trained?" Reborn narrowed his eyes, unleashing intimidating aura.

And with that, no one dare to say another word of doubt about the brunet boy unless they are suicidal or stupid enough to accept the fedora baby's bullets. Sensing the tense silence, Tsuna took a step forward, whispering to Reborn to calm down before turning back to them.

"I won't deny the fact that there are still many things that I don't understand about the situation we're currently in, also the fact that I lack of real life-or-dead battle experience. And I am not Commander Giotto, the original. But,"

Tsuna tapped his chest proudly.

"His will is still alive within me. I've made a promise with him and I have no intention to break that promise. I've sworn since the last time I was holding his cold hand that I will become a soldier who will continue his footsteps. The trust that I had gained from him, I will keep to it and never betrayed it. I'll show all of you, that I am worthy."

Everybody was speechless by Tsuna's words. The atmosphere around the brunet when he spoke changed. The atmosphere was similar to that of the former Commander of VFT, Giotto. There's no doubt that this boy is definitely the one who will lead them to their salvation.

From the corner of his eyes, Reborn smiled proudly. It was still in progress, but he is sure that his student would definitely become the person everyone at the place wants him to be. If Giotto was here right now, he would most likely pat his son's head and tell him how proud he is.

"M-my apologies…" The member said immediately, which Tsuna returned with a nod. Tsuna gestured Iemitsu to continue with his explanation and he continued.

"With their security loosened, we can infiltrate directly through the main gate. Of course, even though the security is loosened it doesn't mean that we can let our guard down. First, we need to quietly knock out the guards at the front gate. To avoid attention, only twelve people are going in and free the hostages, while the rest are guarding the gate and the camp."

"The twelve people would be Decimo and every member of CEDEF. Is there any question?" When Iemitsu received no reply, he concluded the meeting, picking his gun on the table nearby him.

"With this, I officially commence the rescue mission!"

**STREET/ RUINS OF PORT/ NAMIMORI/ JAPAN/ YEAR 2020**

"Listen closely, No Good-Tsuna. I'll explain about the organizations within this federation." Reborn affirmed.

Before the operation started, Tsuna decided to take a small walk around the port. Remembering that his knowledge about VFT and Millefiore are almost none, Reborn took this chance to explain everything to his student so he could be more aware of himself and his surroundings.

"The VFT are organized into four groups, which are then separated into 25 different squads. The groups are consists of CEDEF, Varia, Arcobaleno, and Penalty."

"CEDEF is a secret intelligence organization independent from the VFT itself that remain outside the direct control of the main force. The CEDEF is considered to be the second VFT since it becomes the second-in-command of VFT and merges with the core VFT. This group is currently lead by the one you just met earlier, Iemitsu Sawada."

"But I thought Sir Iemitsu is the Commander." Tsuna tilted his head.

"None of us able to find people fit to replace your father and his friends as core members of VFT. Therefore, Iemitsu, who is the leader of CEDEF and thus, the second-in-command of VFT, he is considered to be the Commander even though not officially." Reborn showed the structure of the organizations from his laptop.

"Second, Varia. The Varia is VFT's elite independent assassination organization that have tendency to engage in direct combat. They're mostly leading the first line of offense and thus, put in the front lines to break through enemies' defenses. The Varia is currently lead by Xanxus, the adopted son of late Varia founder, Timoteo."

Tsuna's ears perked at the mention of Xanxus.

Xanxus…why does it sounds familiar to him? Could it be he is someone that he knew but couldn't remember because of his memories being blurry? The more he thought about it, the more headaches he had. Not wanting to lose his concentration before the operation, Tsuna shook it off for a while and let Reborn continue.

"Third, Arcobaleno. The Arcobaleno is special group that specialize in battle tactics and usually placed in the first defense line. We're also in charge of bolstering the federation's strength by acquiring end of secret black ops military technologies. However, since the Arcobaleno members each has their own unique characteristics and abilities, including me, we're going separate ways, but without forgetting our duties of course."

"Separate ways? You mean you're not working together as a team like the other three groups?"

"Exactly. For example is Collonnelo. He chose to join CEDEF along with Lal Mirch and sometimes trains VFT members like me. Also, there's Mammon who joins Varia. And me, I choose to join your father's group and train you. But when the times come, we'll work together as a team."

Tsuna stared at Reborn in amazement. He knew his tutor is downright amazing, being a baby but already strong enough to beat up people who are way older than him and all, but he never expected him to be a part of such a big group as two main groups of VFT.

"Just what kind of baby are you? Now that I'm saying this, why did I call you Uncle in the first place?" Tsuna wondered out loud.

Reborn tilted his fedora. "…so, you really don't remember…"

"Huh?"

"No, nothing." Reborn shook it off. "Okay, now for the last and the most important group of all is-"

His explanation was interrupted when they heard a boat engine was revving up just a few feet away from the camp. They turned their heads to see a ship charging toward the shores, filled with familiar figures.

"The aliens…!"

One of the aliens found them and shot them a bomb that Tsuna able to easily dodge. Tsuna grabbed Reborn's small figure and dragged him into the camp without even thinking about it. In fact, he became aware of what he did after Reborn swatted his hand away. Once inside, he noticed Oregano and Turmeric running into the camp just minutes after they came in.

"Oh, thank god you're both all right!" Oregano ran to him. "Have you seen the Millefiore aliens running around this place?"

"We almost got blown up, actually. But we're fine." Reborn answered. "How about you two? The others as well?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Turmeric stated. "Everyone are almost ready with the preparation. But with the aliens surrounding the area, we need new plans."

"Wait, they're surrounding this whole area?" Tsuna asked calmly.

Oregano nodded. "Perhaps the Millefiore had planned this up somehow… We cannot go to free our friends like this…"

Tsuna looked around and made a count of the people in the room. His thoughts were disrupted when he heard a rattle on the door. It swung open, revealing Basil dragging a very surprised Moretti through the doorway with a rather peeved look on his face.

"Sorry. The aliens took us by surprise and it's difficult to escape from them." Basil apologized.

"Ah." Moretti sighed. "Okay, so what's the plan for right now? Are we still going to commence the operation?"

"We're waiting for Iemitsu. Whatever he says, we'll plan on that." Reborn folded his arms. "Oh, speak of the devil." Reborn pointed towards the entrance. Everyone turned their heads to see Iemitsu walking toward them with a troubled expression on his face.

"What's the situation?" Tsuna asked.

"The town's completely surrounded." Iemitsu answered. "According to Giannichi here, the Millefiore's got every single entrance sealed shut. No one in or out."

"Why in the world are the aliens attacking the town?" Moretti asked. "There's no way they would've attacked just because they learned we were here!"

"The Millefiore is that rash. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case." Tsuna stated. "They are after me, of course."

"So, what's the plan? We cannot just sit and do nothing." Basil asked, a bit panicked.

Iemitsu thought for a moment. If he keep continue the plan to free their comrades from the prison, it will weakened the defenses on the camp and risk the lives of VFT members at the camp with him. However, if he sent only Tsuna and his twelve CEDEF members to free their imprisoned comrades, it will risk their life in return since that means they must infiltrate all by themselves without a back up. He couldn't choose between one of it. None of them are good. He needed to think up of a plan that won't sacrifice either one of them. He must think fast. He didn't have much time. He needed to decide quick…

"Sir Iemitsu."

Iemitsu turned to Tsuna when the boy called him. When he faced him, determination and resolve were shown on his eyes. He was planning something, and whatever he's planning in his mind, Iemitsu had a feeling he won't be able to stop him whether he liked it or not.

"I'll go freeing our comrades alone, you and the twelve CEDEF members stay here and defend the camp until I came back."

* * *

**Review please~**


	3. Rescue

**NAMIMORI MALL/ SHOPPING DISTRICT/ NAMIMORI/ YEAR 2020**

As expected, breaking into the underground prison was not an easy task. Their security was tight. There were about four or five aliens guarding the main entrance with another four or five guarding the surrounding areas. Fortunately, Reborn was quick to find the back entrance, and before they knew it, they had slipped into the lobby of the mall.

The two of them watched as the aliens wandered around the mall for their search, before darting into one of the doors. After going through all of the hallways, Tsuna tumbled down a couple of staircases. Reborn followed him and saw him nearly unconscious at the end of the stairs.

"Stupid Tsuna. Are you trying to get us found and caught?" Reborn slapped his clumsy student. "Don't tell me you've forgotten already what you have said just a moment ago?"

**VFT CAMP/ NAMIMORI/ JAPAN/ YEAR 2020/ TEN MINUTES AGO**

"No way! You, alone? That's too dangerous! That's just like a suicide!" Basil objected upon hearing the brunet's decision.

"Tsuna, I understand for you to choose that decision, but just as Basil said, it would be too dangerous for you to go there alone! Even if the security is not as strict as before, you're still outnumbered!" The CEDEF leader tried to persuade the boy.

"It's okay. If I able to enter the mall quietly without them knowing, it'll be okay, right?" Tsuna said, still holding with his decision.

Iemitsu felt an urge to face palm at the answer. "And how are you going to enter the mall without the enemies knowing?"

"I am sure that at least there's one entrance that even the enemies don't realize. The mall is very big, unless you have the full map of it, you won't know every single way of the mall."

Iemitsu opened his mouth to retort, but when he thought about it again…it made sense. Still, that didn't change the fact that it's dangerous. Going in with twelve people was one thing, but going alone? That's on the whole different level! He wondered whether this kid had grown another brain on his head after eight years sleeping or this kid just plain suicidal.

"I'll go with him, so don't worry." Reborn said in assurance. "I also want some actions too. Besides, Colonnello and I have some issues to finish."

Ignoring his tutor, Tsuna faced Iemitsu again. "Sir Iemitsu, please let me go. The mall security is lessened. This is our chance to save them. If you we don't act now, we might not have another chance. If the twelve people come with me, it'll be easier to break through into prison and save the hostages, but at the same time; this camp won't stand a chance if the twelve elite members of CEDEF come with me. That's why, with this arrangement, we can continue with the plan without inflict a financial loss to either party on our side."

Iemitsu stared hardly at Tsuna. "Decimo, no matter how strong your decision is, I can't–"

"On second thought, whether you'll allow it or not, I'm still going and that's final." Tsuna immediately cut in. On his shoulder, Reborn smiled proudly, raising his thumb up to his student.

Iemitsu let out a long sigh. He gave up. Once he said that with that face, he wouldn't back down no matter what he will say. This little kid is the second person to have him change his mind. The only person who was able to make him change his decision was…

"_DNA sure is a scary thing…!" _Iemitsu mused in his mind.

"What's wrong, Sir?"

"No, nothing. If you insist this far, I've no choice. However, if you feel you cannot do it, come back to the camp immediately. Understand?"

Tsuna brightened and nodded his head. "Roger, Sir!"

**NAMIMORI MALL/ SHOPPING DISTRICT/ NAMIMORI/ YEAR 2020**

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to." Tsuna whispered quietly. Tsuna looked around him and could not help but blinking. "Is it just me…or does this place looks more like an underground passageway?"

"Yeah, it does." Reborn looked around as he student did. "This place is different from the map."

"Do you think there are many hostages here aside from the CEDEF members that Sir Iemitsu mentioned?"

"They're after Vongola Clones. Knowing the Millefiore, it'll swoop that low." Reborn grinned. "I'm betting that they're being held on the lowest level of this place."

"All right, we're going in."

"Hold up, Stupid-Tsuna. No need to start charging into everything." Reborn lifted his arm. "This is Millefiore prison, right? There's bound to be security, and we'll be caught in no time."

"So we just have to deactivate the security cameras." Tsuna folded her arms. "We might as well go look for the security room. Knocking out cameras that is bound to catch attention."

"Right. It's probably going to be on this floor, since it's going to stand as a screening area." Reborn looked around. "That door. Right there."

"Huh?" Tsuna turned his head. "What makes you say that?"

Reborn sighed at his student's obliviousness. "Tsuna, it says 'SECURITY' and it's surrounded by many keys and codes." Reborn rolled his eyes. "If that doesn't buy you…just trust your so-called Hyper Intuition."

Tsuna rolled his eyes as they entered the security room. As Tsuna melted the door with his flames, they noticed one Millefiore soldier inside.

As soon as the soldier realized their presence, he charged toward them, blade in hand. Of course, Tsuna was quick to knock him out, meaning that they had full access to the security functions. Tsuna went to the machines and quickly started to type to turn off the security system.

"Hold on…it'll take me a while to disarm the security systems." He stated.

"Wait a minute…we're going to need more than security disarmament." Reborn went to the other side of the machine. "Give me a minute. I'll see if there're any blueprints of this building."

"Huh…I never knew you were good with machines, Reborn." Tsuna looked confused.

"As part of the Arcobaleno, it's a must for me to learn technologies. One of us, Verde, is a scientist, the most genius of all of us had taught us in case something like this happens." He replied. "Done." Reborn pressed a button. "We got the layout."

The two looked up to the monitors that held blueprints of the entire building, from the top of the mall to the lowest level of the basement. The top seemed to hold the president's office _(they concluded that they're going to have to check that later)_, while the lowest level showed the underground prison.

"Hey, Reborn." Tsuna turned to his tutor. "Can you access the cameras to the prison?"

"Sure, let me check." He pressed a few buttons and looked at the monitors. "That's weird…nothing but the aliens."

"You sure?" Tsuna looked at them. "For being such a cautious invader, the security really sucks in this place."

"Most likely after hearing about your awakening, they focus more on finding you and lessened the security here since eliminating Vongola Clones is the first priority to the Millefiore." Reborn rubbed his chin in thought.

"There's nothing much here. Most of the prison cells are empty. Where are the hostages?"

"There's only one other place to look." Reborn looked at the buttons in front of Tsuna. "Here…check the office."

He looked confused, but pressed the button anyway. Instantly, one of the monitors flipped images to the lowest basement. They were shocked to find an image of a Millefiore soldier walking around the room yelling smugly about something unmeaning to another being in the room. They focused the camera on the other occupant, noticing that a lance was pressing up against her neck, and that she was chained to the walls…

"That's-! Lal!" Reborn leaned against the monitor, recognizing the blue haired woman with burning marks on the right side of her face.

"She's one of the CEDEF members that Sir Iemitsu mentioned? But where are the others?" Tsuna raised his brow, not seeing any sight of the other hostages.

"She was probably taken for interrogation. We'll find out where the others are once we helped her." Reborn pressed a few buttons. "Look at this, there's an elevator that leads straight to the office."

"Meaning that the security is going to be extra tight around there." Tsuna answered, knowing what his tutor is planning. "Our best bet is to take the emergency staircase and go up one floor at a time. Hopefully, there aren't that many soldiers."

Tsuna flipped through the cameras. "We should be able to push our way to the top."

"Good. Now, let's not waste any time." Reborn turned off the machines. "The longer we wait, the closer our comrades succumb to those bastard aliens."

**OFFICE/ NAMIMORI MALL/ SHOPPING DISTRICT/ YEAR 2020**

"Who is the most awesome person in the world? I am! Dendro Chilum!" A huge man in white armor sang. He hummed to himself as he patrolled the rather large room filled with boxes and things. His hair was spiked into a Mohawk. He turned to his hostage, grin plastered on his face widely.

"Now, tell me the locations of the Vongola Clones! If you refuse, with my awesome spear, I'll fill this room with your blood!" He declared, laughing madly.

Lal stared with annoyance. "Are you done with your bellyaching? Seriously, it makes my ears hurt." She coldly replied.

"Nuoooohhh! What was that? Don't you realize your position?"

"To think he would leave a scum like you in charge of this place. The Millefiore sure has a bad taste." She sneered, angering the man further.

Dendro Chilum, known as "the top lancer" that skewered his own comrades in the back due to his bad temper, is one of veteran members of Millefiore Heavy Assault Infantry. He is not the brightest or likeable alien of Millefiore. As much as annoying and smug as he is, no one have courage to defy him, especially after the incident where Dendro penetrated the VFT defense a year ago that led to their defeat. However, no matter how strong he is, he is a complete idiot. That is one thing that all the aliens would agree to.

It was no wonder he was surprised to see bunch of outsiders barged into the room with weapons raised. It took him a few minutes to realize that these people were not from inside the Milliefiore and when he did realize, he roared with anticipation.

"Hohoho! Enemies! Have you come to fight with the great Dendro Chilum, the man who defeated the entire VFT Squad?" roared Dendro boastfully.

"I only see an idiot who is getting all cocky over defeating one small squad." Tsuna mused, his flames flickered and his gloves gleamed under the florescent lightning.

"What was that? You brat! It seems you don't understand my amazing power!" Dendro brought out his giant lance from a small green box.

Reborn jumped off of Tsuna's shoulder, facing the blue haired woman. "It's been a while, Lal. I see that you've grown back to your real size."

"Reborn? What are you doing here? And why is he here?" She asked, clearly shocked at their arrival.

"Isn't it obvious? We're coming here to save you and the others. Where are the rest?"

"They shouldn't be far from the basement beneath this building. And this scum," she pointed at Dendro who was focusing his attention on Tsuna. "He holds all the prison keys."

Reborn tilted his fedora. "Tsuna, you know what to do, right? Finish this quickly."

"I know. I don't have time to play with him anyway." He replied coolly.

"Hohoho! Getting all cocky for a mere brat? Bring it on!" Dendro boasted proudly. "Besides, what can a wimpy brat like you can do? Take a look at my awesome body, my weapons!" Dendro he pointed at the two cannons on his shoulders. Green flames crackled.

"Taste the power of the Great Dendro Chilum who took out an entire squad by himself!"

Dendro's cannons charged up and in a blink of an eye, they fired Lightning flames at Tsuna who was now staring calmly at the approaching beams.

"Cocky? Me? Aren't you the one who's getting all cocky?" Tsuna's flames began to flicker. He stood still on his spot, not even bothering to move a slight bit.

"What are you doing? Move from there!" Lal yelled, her eyes widening with panic. Just as the words escaped her lips, a loud boom was heard and smoke filled the room.

"HAHAHA! How was that? Great, wasn't it? Now you're as burnt as a barbequed meat!" He laughed loudly. However, his laugh was seized when he saw a standing figure from the smoke.

"I already told you, haven't I?" said a bored voice. Dendro froze in his steps and turned around. Tsuna was emerging slowly from the smoke screen, unscathed. Orange flames surrounded him. "I don't have time to play around."

"I-Impossible! B-But! N-No one has ever survived my cannons before!" Dendro yelled furiously.

"Now there's one right here." Tsuna shrugged, giving him a mocking gaze.

Dendro raised his lance, lightning surrounded the weapon. He pointed the lance at Tsuna and charged straight. Tsuna jumped back, out of reach from the lance. He raised his cue and got ready for another shot. Dendro grinned. Much to Tsuna's surprise, the lightning stretched and managed to cut his cheek, leaving a deep wound. Tsuna extended his right arm and shot three flames from his glove, which Dendro dodged in the nick of time.

"Hahahaha! How was that? Next, I'll burn you into crisp!"

Tsuna touched his cheek. He could feel the blood on his fingers. He merely wiped the blood on his shirt. "Is that all? You really need to put more effort than this."

Dendro grumbled and pulled out a box. "Behold! The greatest weapon of the Great Dendro Chilum! No one has ever survived this!" He pushed his ring into the opening of the box and the box glowed. A few seconds later, a wild boar covered with green lightning stood fiercely in front of him.

"Elettro Chighiale!" Dendro said gleefully. "Let's see, if you can dodge its attack!"

"Reborn, what's that?" Tsuna asked, gesturing to the boar in front of them. "Now that I remember, I also saw plenty of small boxes like that in the camp."

"Those are Box Weapons. They are small cube-shaped boxes that store powerful weaponry inside. Though they are called Box _Weapons_, few actually come in the form of conventional armaments and the most are designed after animals. The greatest assets of these _Box Animals_, as they are called, are the special abilities born out of the unique traits of the Dying Will Flames that serve as their power source. One of the Arcobaleno, Verde, is one of the three scientists who invented those boxes."

"Do I have a Box Weapon?" Tsuna wondered.

"Of course we had prepared special boxes for all of the Vongola Clones years ago. However, the one who keep the boxes is Verde, and his whereabout is currently unknown. We're still in the middle of searching for him."

"Great…"

Seeing that his opponent momentarily ignore him, Dendro's temper has finally reached to its limit. The wild boar snorted and charged at Tsuna.

"KILL HIM!"

Immediately after, his instincts screamed at him and Tsuna spun his body around, avoiding for only a fraction of the wild boar´s powerful slam towards him, yet it was still able to brush his left ear, making it bleeds. The brunet boy didn´t pay attention to the stinging pain on his flesh and by using the momentum of his body, he pressed his back against the metal wall and used it as a support to keep his body spinning and landing on its back. The wild boar's fang brushed the skin of his arm in a last attempt to restrain his movements. But he hadn´t chosen his namesake for nothing, and in fast motion, he sprinted forward before the wild boar could harm him, flying into the air before flew downward straight towards Dendro, while delivering blasts of flames seconds right after Reborn had released a powerful shot, effectively injuring the Mohawk alien who had his armor destroyed as the attacks hit him.

"The title Top Lance does not belong to you." The brunet boy immediately took advantage of this by launching another blast of flames with Reborn's triple Chaos Shots, and once both attacks slammed against each other, the attack became an explosion that blasted the Millefiore alien.

Tsuna huffed as the flame on his forehead disappeared. He turned to his tutor and raised his brow. "I thought you said you won't interfere and leave it all to me?"

"I did say that I want some actions, no?" He replied, changing his gun back to chameleon.

Tsuna and Reborn rushed to Lal Mirch, freeing her from her restrain. They inspected if there's any injuries on the blue haired woman's body, but fortunately found none. To make sure they won't cause any suspicion, Tsuna had Dendro tied up tightly and stole the prison keys from him.

"I'm in your debt, Reborn, Decimo." Lal said, leaning against the wall.

"You can save your thanks for later. Now, we need to free the other hostages and assist the others in the camp. If we don't hurry, who knows what will happen to Iemitsu and everybody." Reborn searched through the map of the mall once again with the computer in the office.

"Mrs. Lal Mirch, aside from you, Sir Collonnelo, Sir Lancia, and Sir Fon, are there any other prisoners?" Tsuna asked as he helped her stand up.

"As far as I knew, no there aren't any. And," Lal suddenly slapped Tsuna much to the latter's shock. "Don't call me 'Mrs.' Do I look that old to you?"

Tsuna blinked and caressed his reddened cheek. "N-no…! It's just that, you're my senior and you're older than me so…"

Reborn clapped his hand, earning the two's attentions. "We can discuss about that later, but now we need to focus on the matter at hands. Lal, we need you to guide us to where our comrades are imprisoned."

**RUINS OF PORT/ NAMIMORI/ JAPAN/ YEAR 2020**

Amidst the melee, Iemitsu was able to see Basil, Oregano, and Turmeric fired carefully and aimed shots into the crowds; Basil strikes down with his triangular blade, Oregano and Turmeric were pummeling an alien into a submission. All around them, shots were being fired blindly by the aliens, not caring who they'll hit. Sometimes they would hit their target, but more often than not they hit some other unsuspecting victim.

The aliens are falling left and right, only managing to wounded them a little in the process. It was looking as if it was going to be an easy victory when they were suddenly ambushed.

"Tch, out of our way!" A member shouted angrily, throwing his grenades wildly.

"Everyone hang on! Only a bit more! Only 10% of the enemies left!" Another member encouraged as he took down an enemy.

Iemitsu who shielded himself with his barrier tried to avoid them as far as possible. Keeping low, he managed to get through the chaos and caught sight of Basil. He was currently tangled up in a nasty battle with a group of blue aliens, looking rather pale and coughed too much blood. He seemed to be doing just fine, but that's when Iemitsu saw him.

He hadn't seen it arrive, but there it was, slashing its way towards the distracted and preoccupied Basil. He was so wrapped up in the blue flamed aliens that he couldn't see one of them approaching his undefended back. Iemitsu was too far away, he wouldn't be able to reach Basil in time.

A torrent of emotions was raging inside him as he watched it make its way towards Basil. Iemitsu was not the kind of person to hold grudges, but he could say with certainty that he hated this alien. Being the coward that it was, it had waited until Basil was engaged in another battle before attacking him.

Dodging bullets and swords alike, Turmeric sprinted towards his partner after he noticed Iemitsu's gaze. The alien was already mere feet from him, preparing to strike Basil down with its massive arm blade. There was no time. Without any other choice, the CEDF member yelled at the dirty blond haired boy.

"Basil! Behind you!"

Waiting until Basil's blade was aimed at someone else the alien brought his arm down.

Basil had just dispatched the last of the aliens when his ears unconsciously honed in Turmeric's voice. Without thinking, he turned to his right, but it was too late. The red alien's blade fell, slicing his right arm open, from his shoulder to his elbow. Physically, his hand no longer had the strength to hold his grip on his weapon and it clanked to the floor at his feet.

Iemitsu stared at his subordinate in horror and anger. He gritted his teeth, not going to let that alien slide. Searing pain shot through his entire body as blood began to pour out of his open wound, but he wasn't going to let it stop him.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Iemitsu dashed forward. Everyone saw a flame streak by Basil's head. Looking the source, there was Iemitsu, hand covered with sticky red liquid. He had hit it dead on. It dropped its blade and fell to its knees in shock. Blood drenched the front of his shirt and was soaked up into the fabric. Then, it collapsed, eyes wide still in disbelief and unseeing as blood trickled from its parted body. Iemitsu had killed it.

Iemitsu ran to his subordinate and tried to pull him away from the battlefield, but the boy refused, he cannot rest while they were fighting especially when they are surrounded by the enemies.

"Basil, your condition is not good for fighting. Please rest!" A medical team ran to them to heal their injuries while Oregano, Turmeric, and the other members buying times for them.

Reached down with his left hand, he picked up his blade and in one easy motion, flicked it back into his belt. The truth was Basil's vision was starting to get blurry with the amount of blood he was losing. It gushed down his arm and trickled off his fingertips in a steady stream, showing no signs of stopping. But he insisted on opening his eyes.

"You need to rest." Iemitsu pleaded him, reaching for his wounded arm. It seemed most of the members were defeated, but ones still had enough fight to aim a bullet their way. He saw one of them take aim, but not being able to tell where the bullet was going, Basil turned to face Iemitsu, shielding his body from the bullet

Sure enough, the bullet would have hit Iemitsu because it now struck Basil in his left shoulder, causing him to drop his weapon again.

"Basil!" He could hear Oregano screamed, and he looked into her panicked black eyes. It was getting too difficult to stand, so Basil dropped to one knee. Looking up, through his narrow field of vision he still had, he could see the medical team treat him once again and Oregano quickly back into action to assist the rest.

"You are overdoing too much!" Iemitsu protested.

One of medical team patted Basil's shoulder. "Basil-kun, do you wish to upset us further more than you already had?" Basil lowered his head, avoiding eyes contact. "If you keep this up, you will die."

Basil snapped out his head. "But we're almost close! We need to keep this up until Tsuna-dono arrives with the hostages!"

Looking back at the battlefield, Iemitsu frowned. "If things keep continue like this, we're going to lose… If only we could call for some backups…!"

As if answering to Iemitsu's statement, the building across them exploded, sending the aliens consciousness into darkness and some dead but some avoid it in time. They all stopped their movements, startled by it. No one made any move as they saw two silhouettes emerged from the smoke.

"Tsk, this will be a piece of cake." A silver haired boy looked down at the aliens with smug look, dynamites ready to be thrown all over the aliens in his hands.


	4. The Explosive Storm

**Author's Note:**

**First of all, I would like to thank loveless23, long live marshmallow, Eiida-chan, and ClangClang for reviewing the previous chapter. The reviews I've got are fewer than before. I guess…the chapter is no good…*sulking* **

**I'm also very sorry for the delay. Very very sorry. It really took a hard time to write this chapter.**

**That means I have to try harder than before then…! I'll try my best XD**

**Don't forget to review this chapter please~**

* * *

**MANOR/ MOSCOW/ RUSSIA/ YEAR 2009**

A silver haired woman sat by a comfortable armchair by the fireplace, enjoying a cup of warm Darjeeling tea while watching flakes of snow falling outside the window.

A loud crash, however, immediately ruined her supposed perfect peace, and the double doors were slammed open, a small streak of silver passing through it, little feet pounding on the carpeted floor.

"Hayato! Come back here you insufferable brat!" The woman could distinctly hear the certain man's rough voice hollering in the background, fast feet stomping quickly to where she was. The woman sighed before stood up and quickly caught the small boy by the arm, immediately halting the child's steps.

"Now, what happened this time, Hayato?" The woman held the boy's arms securely with her owns, who was trying to squirm out of the gentle but firm grip. "What's with the hurry, Hayato? And why are you running away from your father?"

"You're too slow, old man!" The silver haired boy, Hayato, called back, yelping as the woman smartly rapped him on top of the head.

"Be respectful to your elders, especially your father." The woman said reprovingly to the sulking boy.

The silver haired boy sulked, feeling disgruntled at the fact that he was caught so quickly.

"Yes, Miss Lavina." and there was nothing Hayato could do but wait as his magenta-haired step father burst into view, sweating and slightly breathless from chasing his son all around the mansion. Lavina couldn't help but quirk an amused eyebrow at his bedraggled man in front of her.

"Playing hide-and-seek again aren't we, G.?" Lavina chuckled.

"Shut it, Lavina." The glare G. gave her could make a crying children shut their mouth. Completely unaffected with the look, Lavina only started to giggle.

"Good morning, Hayato, G." Lavina smiled sweetly at the younger boy, and the boy looked like as if he was going to spontaneously combust.

"M-morning, Miss Lavina…" Hayato looked away, trying to hide his blushing face.

"Now, can you tell me why you were running away from your father? What did you do this time? Hmm?" Lavina stared patiently at the silver headed boy who was looking down at his feet, unable to meet Lavina's eyes.

"What happened, G.?" She turned towards the magenta haired man.

"Well, this little _brat_," G. approached and pulled on his son's ear in emphasis, ignoring the sudden yell of pain, "Went to the weapons room today and stole a couple sticks of dynamite from the case. The damn brat almost got away too if I didn't see him sneaking around the basement."

"It was only for training! Didn't you say that I am going to be part of VFT?" Hayato shot back, cradling his chest of bombs protectively, wincing at the pressure his ear was getting. "And it's your own fault for not catching me in time, stupid old man!"

A vein popped in G.'s forehead. "You little…! Who're you're calling old man, you little runt! Seriously, I'm still twenty-five years old!" He wrestled the boy from Lavina's grip, pinching and pulling at the boy's cheeks. "Take that back you ungrateful little brat!"

"Make me!" The father and adopted son glared at each other, imaginary sparks igniting between them as they stubbornly tried to make the other back down.

"Now, now, instead of bickering, let's having an afternoon tea to calm ourselves." She effortlessly stepped between the bickering males, successfully separating them. She beckoned the two to sit together with her on the couch.

Seeing her smile, the two bickering males sighed and sat with her.

"Now, first of all, apologize to your father, Hayato." Lavina said to the boy who immediately glaring again at the red haired man. He turned his head away, refusing to apologize, much to the man's frustration.

"Hayato…" Lavina raised her brow at Hayato, her tone telling him to apologize or else… Hayato didn't even want to think about it. Reluctantly, he bowed his head to his father and murmured,

"…sorry…"

G. smirked and watched his son with amusement. "Hm? What was that? I can't hear you."

Hayato twitched, greeting his teeth angrily. "…I said, sorry…pinky."

G.'s amusement turned into annoyance. "You're–"

"Hayato how's your training lately?" Lavina asked, preventing the two from arguing each other again for the XXth time today.

"I successfully blew up every Mini Mosca that attacking me!" Hayato said proudly.

"That's all? Have you forgotten that you also blew away the servants and ME in the process because of your horrible aiming?" G. smacked Hayato's head at the topic.

"It's your fault that you're there during my training time!"

"I _am_ your _tutor_, so I _have to_ be there to teach you, idiot!"

"T-then, it's your fault for not dodging it!"

"You're just making excuse!"

Lavina sighed again. Okay, her question just triggered another argument. She pulled Hayato into her arms, much to the boy's embarrassment. His body instantly felt numb and his face reddened at the contact. He had to admit though, being embraced like this made him feel warm. He couldn't care less about what his father going to say he would like to stay in this position for a little longer.

"Having desire to become strong is good, Hayato. But, you must be careful with your own body and your surroundings. If you hit the wrong side, then it'll make the situation in your part worse. You have to think first before acting rashly." She said, ruffling Hayato's silver lock gently.

G. moved forward and pinched Hayato's nose, chuckling when Hayato's nose became red and the boy rubbed it. "You heard her. Once you reached the concluded age, you'll be awakened as official VFT soldier in my place."

"You won't be fighting with us?" Hayato tilted his head.

G. went silent at the question. His expression changed drastically, well-hidden beneath the strains of his bangs. Lavina frowned seeing the older man's reaction. Unconsciously her grip on Hayato tightened. She could understand how the man thinks. As much as he wishes to see his son growing up into a great soldier and take his place in the Penalty group, he knew he doesn't have much time to live…just like his six friends. And this is all because of the Non Tri-Ni-Set radiation that unleashed by those Millefiore bastards.

"I'll be watching over you. If you're in a pinch, I'll help, since you're still such a baby." He answered smugly after a moment of silence.

"I don't need your help!" Hayato pouted. "I'll show you that I'm able to beat any enemy who dares to hurt VFT!" He declared, standing up from the couch and raised his right arm up to emphasize his declaration.

Lavina and G. chuckled at the little one's cute figure despite the latter's effort to look cool. Hayato's face erupted into a bright blush, the scar over his nose appearing darker than it should be as the deep red travelled down to his neck and even to his ears, spouting angry retorts which only furthering their laughs. The boy's cheeks were puffed out and reddened in irritation and anxiety, reminding the two adults of a hissing kitten.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" Hayato turned around to the door. His patience has snapped.

"No, wait, wait, Hayato. Sorry, but you're just so cute." Lavina held his hand, halting him. "We're just happy. You'll definitely become a great soldier later." She ruffled Hayato's head gently.

"But before that, you need to stop looking so rumpled. It'll be bad on my image as Vongola Storm Guardian." G. kneeled down and flicked the boy's forehead. Afterwards, however, he patted his son's head softly and smiled.

"Listen Hayato, as my successor, you must always remember this. Once you become a VFT soldier, you'll fight with your comrades, with your friends. To fight together and win, you need to have a complete trust from them. If your bond is firm, you can face whatever enemy may come."

"Defeat the enemy with a relentless stream of attacks that never falter. In other words, protect your allies with everything you got."

**BATTLEFIELD/ RUINS OF PORT/ NAMIMORI/ JAPAN/ YEAR 2020**

"Always at the center of the attack, the furious storm that never rests. That is the true essence of Vongola Storm Guardian." Hayato murmured quietly, looking down at the unstable formation of swarm of aliens due to the impact of his attack.

"Good job, Hayato. Now that the enemies are in disarray," the woman turned to the stunned VFT soldiers. "Let's properly introduce ourselves before finishing blow."

"G…?" Iemitsu uttered, staring at the silver haired teen with shock and disbelieve.

"The name is Hayato." The silver haired teen corrected. "You're Iemitsu Sawada, right? Nice to metcha. Just by a glance, I'm sure you know who I am."

After what it seemed to be forever stare, Iemitsu finally get over with his shock and recognized the teen. There's no mistake. Even though the hair and eyes were different, this boy must be the clone of the deceased Commander's most trusted right-hand man and childhood friend, G. Though, whereas G. had magenta red hair with bangs, pair of red eyes, and flame motive tattoo on his right face, this boy has silver hair without bangs, green eyes, and has no tattoo on his face.

Standing up from the ground, he extended a hand to the teen, which the teen accepted.

"We're very grateful for your help, Hayato."

"Don't mention it. Oh, and that person Bianchi, my big sis you can say." He directed his thumb to the young woman behind him who was helping the other VFT members fend off the aliens. Hayato brought out his dynamites, facing towards the aliens.

"Please stand back. We'll handle the rest."

Iemitsu complied, letting the medical team to continue with healing him. "Thank you very much. With this, we can buy some time until Tsuna comes back with our comrades."

"Tsuna?" Hayato turned to the CEDEF leader in question.

"Actually, before you came here, a Vongola clone like you has awakened just four hours ago. He's currently in task to free our imprison comrades at Namimori Mall."

"_Another Vongola Clone like me has also awakened…? Here…?" _Hayato thought for a second before smiling in anticipation and leaped forward the swarm of aliens.

"Looking forward to meet him."

**PRISON/ UNDERGROUND/ NAMIMORI MALL/ JAPAN/ YEAR 2020**

The prison cells were not difficult to find as Tsuna had expected. There were not many prisoners either. However, judging from some of the trays left in some of the prison cells, Tsuna could tell that there used to be prisoners in them.

Tsuna rather not imagine what had happened to them.

"Most likely they became the foods for the upper Millefiore aliens." Reborn said, as if reading Tsuna's mind.

Tsuna paled at the thought the aliens swallowing the prisoner. Now he felt he wanted to puke. "Thanks a lot, Reborn. Do you really need to mention that? Oh, wait…you say that on purpose to make me feel sick!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The baby said innocently.

"Cut your chit chat and move faster!" Lal kicked Tsuna from behind impatiently. "If you're the Sky Vongola Clone, then act more like your original!"

"…I am not my Dad and I've just awakened today, Ma'am…" Tsuna replied.

Before Lal could retort not to call her Ma'am, they were interrupted by a laser shot from behind them. They turned and saw various animal alien guards coming for them. Tsuna turned to Hyper Dying Will Mode and Reborn changed his chameleon into gun, both facing the aliens behind.

"We'll distract them, you go first to free the others." Tsuna handed the prison keys. "Hurry up! We'll be fine!"

"Understood!" Lal continued to run through the pathway towards the cells. There's no way she would be caught again for a second time. She will get her revenge after this.

**PRISON CELL/ UNDERGROUND/ NAMIMORI MALL/ YEAR 2020**

"What was that, kora?" A blond haired baby wearing green military uniform and a bandana looked outside his cell in wonder. He thought he heard footsteps coming towards their way. He couldn't tell who it is. His surroundings were dark but the footsteps were getting closer, closer to them.

"Another guard to check on us?" A black braded haired baby wearing red tradition Chinese cloth said from the cell across the blond baby's prison cell.

"But he just checked on us a view minutes ago." A black spiky haired man in black suit replied from the prison cell beside the black haired baby's cell.

"Collonnelo! Fon! Lancia!" A voice called out their names.

They recognized the voice, especially the blond baby.

"Lal?" Collonnelo was shocked. "Why are you here? In fact, how did you get out?"

"To save you, idiot. Stand back, I'm going to break this cell open." Lal said. With the box given by Reborn, she summoned a centipede covered with purple colored flames. After a few seconds, the metal bars broke, shattered into pieces. Collonnelo stood there in slight shock at what he had just seen.

"Let's go," Lal held out her hands. Collonnelo took it and he stepped out of his cell. He was freed. They continued to help the other two out.

"But really Lal, how did you escape from that Mohawk dude?" Collonnelo asked.

"Reborn and Tsuna helped me. They currently fend off the aliens. And we need to help them soon to get out of here."

"Tsuna? Who's that?"

"Commander Giotto's clone." Lal answered, shocking the three men.

"He has awakened?" Fon looked surprised. "If he has awakened, then…"

"If he has awakened, then that means the other clones has also awakened too by now." Lancia finished. "I'm not very surprised if it is. If all of them have awakened, _that_ day will soon come."

Lal nodded in confident. "For that day to come, we need to prepare everything necessary for them. To prepare that, we need to get out of this damn prison. I refuse to rot down here."

"Us too, Lal." Collonnelo chuckled.

The four of them ran off to where Reborn and Tsuna is. They will help them and get out of this place once and for all. They won't come back here ever. However no one said the escape would be easy.

"Stop right there!" Some guards appeared before them. The four immediately went into fighting position.

Before they could move even a step, however, the aliens are incarnated by orange flames from behind them, burning them into ashes. The four escapees stared wide eyed. Their shock soon switched with relief when Tsuna and Reborn came towards them. The three men are awed by the uncanny resemblance between Tsuna and their deceased Commander.

Reborn jumped off from Tsuna's shoulder and butted his head to Collonnelo's.

"It's been a long time since the last time I've seen you and you're already look like a crap, Collonnelo." Reborn butted his head harder to the blonde.

"What's with this? Since when your head become so dull like this kora? It doesn't hurt even one a bit." Collonnelo hit his head back.

"It's been a long time, Reborn." Fon greeted.

"Yeah. You all look so beaten up." Reborn looked at the wounds on their body.

"This is nothing compare to what the others have gone through." Lancia said in remorse.

Shortly, Reborn received report from his transmitter. Basil explained their current condition that make Reborn at ease. "In any case, most of the securities have been taken down. It wouldn't be difficult to escape now. Not only that, Hayato, G.'s clone, arrived a moment ago and has defeated the majority of the aliens at the port."

"Another Vongola Clone is here? How's he like? What kind of person is he?" Tsuna asked immediately, curious and excited at the same time.

Reborn stared at Tsuna's expectation. He thought for a moment before smirking. "He is around your age, has silver hair, and has a very 'direct' personality."

Tsuna raised his brow. "Direct?"

An explosion interrupted their reunion. From where the sound came from, it most likely came from the lobby.

"What's that, Kora? Are they sending reinforcement?"

"No idea, let's go up to find out."

**LOBBY/ NAMIMORI MALL/ SHOPPING DISTRICT/ JAPAN/ YEAR 2020**

Tsuna ducked as a blade sliced through the air and then kicked the guard in the gut, sending him flying into one of the walls. Finally after running for what seemed forever they found someone blew up several aliens in front of the entrance door! Tsuna stopped running and stopped at the end of the path. What was this guy doing and who he is? Reborn tilted his head and then smirked as he saw at the teen in front of them.

"_A silver hair and around the same age as me…" _Tsuna looked at the boy and remember the description Reborn has mentioned not too long ago.

"Um... Are you Hayato?" Tsuna asked, walking into the opened area, just as the silver haired teen turned around making Tsuna stop. The guy was glaring at him, which seemed very familiar.

"Who are you and why do you know my name?" Hayato asked in a surprised but serious voice as he went into a defensive position.

"One of the Millefiore's dogs, huh?" He asked and Tsuna's ears twitched.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Tsuna yelled as Hayato pulled out his dynamites.

"I can't afford to be killed here! I still need to find the other Vongola Clones and defeat you all!" Hayato yelled dashing forward as Tsuna dodged under the thrown dynamites. "Stay still!"

Tsuna sighed and glared at Hayato as he raised his gloves._ "Direct personality? More like unreasonable!"_ he thought as he dashed forward quickly.


	5. Locations of the Clones

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for very late update. I'm not surprise if no one reads this fic anymore. If there's still someone who read this fic out there, please review.**

* * *

"I can't afford to be killed here! I still need to find the other Vongola Clones and defeat you all!" Hayato yelled, dashing forward as Tsuna dodged under the thrown dynamites. "Stay still!"

Tsuna sighed and glared at Hayato as he raised his gloves._ "Direct personality? More like unreasonable!"_ he thought as he dashed forward quickly.

A furious, rapid and direct approach of a known killer is something that would trigger immediate caution or fear in anyone, even a trained soldier. Tsuna felt it too; the moment he saw Hayato's massive form charging at him, all focused on offense and ignoring his own defense altogether, he knew that the silver haired teen is set on killing him. Panic rise in his heart; but he forced himself to swallow it. Right now, he won't let it take over. No matter how great the panic is he has to stand tall and face it—like how he's going to face Hayato now. He needs to find a way to make him listen and clear up the misunderstanding.

After all, his all-out offense has proven something to him: his desperation. He is clearly wounded and exhausted, yet he refuses to back down. Probably it is fury that fuels him—right now, he's channeling all that rage into his limbs, eager to tear him to shreds. He has indeed become insanely powerful with such rage—but for a soldier of Tsuna's caliber, he knew that this means Hayato possesses no defense. If he can parry his attack, there'll be nothing there to stop him from counterattacking and then stop him.

Resolutely, Tsuna dashed forward to greet Hayato's charge. A familiar yet foreign feeling sweeps through him… something he's always felt near the end of a life-threatening battle.

It is the knowledge that every simplest move he made would decide life or death. Every small decision, every reflex, every movement would count. There will be no mistake from his actions; only effects. Those effects would either push him towards death, or push her towards victory. This knowledge sent energy all over Tsuna, exhausted as he is. Suddenly he saw everything a lot clearer, his reflexes got sharper, and he moves a lot faster. His heart pounded in his chest. Either a defiant declaration of his will to live, or a mere requiem before it stops beating completely. Whichever way it is, it pumped energy into his limbs.

Hayato bellows. With great speed, his fist lurched towards Tsuna. The soldier has seen the attack coming—without hesitation, he jumped onto the silver haired teen's outstretched arm and landed towards his back. He raised his fist, ready to hit at the back of Hayato's neck to make him unconscious–

"As if I'll let you!"

Unexpectedly, Hayato threw small dynamite to behind his back. Tsuna cursed. He attempted to somersault away, but he didn't get any time for it. Before he can do anything else, the dynamite exploded, blowing him and his opponent away from each other. His body has slammed hard to the ground, forcing all air out of his lungs.

Tsuna coughed out loud. He tried to move his body, checking there's any of his bone broken. His body felt itchy, but fortunately, overall, his bones seemed to be doing just fine. He looked towards his opponent and realized that he is also doing the exact same thing as him. However, both knew they have no time for a rest. Though, Tsuna tried to use this moment as an opportunity to explain the misunderstanding.

"Please listen, you misunderstanding things here. I am not one of Millefiore aliens." The brunet tried again to explain and hoping that the dynamite teen would listen to him…

"A very cheap lie to buy! Normal people might be fooled by that pathetic kind of excuse, but not me!" Hayato stood up and once again prepared his dynamites.

…Or maybe not…

"_This guy is totally hopeless…"_ Tsuna thought. Sighing in defeat, he prepared himself once again.

In the last second, Tsuna swung his flames up to block Hayato's dynamites. Tsuna dashed forward and swung his fist. Hayato immediately raised his arms to block the fist. The fist is merely inches away from his face. His arms are the only things separating them. Hayato gritted his teeth under the exertion—her hands tremble heavily under the weight of Tsuna's fist, but he stubbornly refused to relent. He had to admit that he is surprised. Despite the brunet's thin and small feature, he has extraordinary strength. Meanwhile, Tsuna was baring his fist in pain as well.

For a few painful seconds, neither of them managed to shove the other away. But finally, Tsuna managed to get his feet under Hayato's arm. He pressed them against his palm firmly—before giving a powerful shove along with his arms.

Tsuna's sudden burst of power caught Hayato off guard. He was too distracted by the glove's burning pain, and hence the brunet manages to shove him away. Without wasting a second longer, Tsuna leaped back to his feet. He still has to end this battle.

Quickly, Tsuna swung his fist downwards at Hayato's shoulder. With his speed, the silver haired teen managed to dodge Tsuna's sharp attack. However, the flames enveloping it still find their target. A tongue of flame engulfed part of Hayato's arm, extending all the way to the ground—and that's when Tsuna took most of his dynamites.

"What—DAMN YOU!"

Jumping into the air with the broken pillar as the boost, the silver haired teen attacked using the only weapon he can muster. He never thought he needed to use this technique now of all times. Using all of his remaining dynamites, the strongest ones as well. He threw the set of bombs in Tsuna's direction.

Tsuna's orange eyes widened in alarm at this sight. Without wasting any moment, he quickly dashed backwards and quickly shot up into the air to dodge them, but, to his surprise, the bombs changed direction and aiming for him again.

BOOM!

A massive explosion shakes the entire building, smoke billowing thickly from the crater formed by its destructive impact.

Hayato smirked in satisfaction as the bombs exploded in front of where Tsuna was hovering, the smoke hiding everything from view. "That wasn't so hard," he commented. "If that's the level of the Millefiore aliens, Millefiore isn't as strong as it makes everyone believe."

"You're looking in the wrong direction." Tsuna said quietly, orange eyes calm as the bomber spun around, looking shocked.

"How did you-" With a furious expression on his face, Hayato threw another set of bombs at Tsuna. With one swipe, Tsuna sent a wave of fire and heat at the incoming dynamites that turned the bombs into ash. Without pausing, Tsuna shot downwards towards the bomber. His fist curled into a fist. He watched as Hayato's eyes slid shut, throwing himself backwards, waiting for the inevitable blow.

Tsuna skidded to a stop just before he reached the silver-haired boy in front of him. Letting the flickering fire disappear from his fist, and letting his fist uncurl, he used the other boy's momentum and gently pushed him over onto the ground before landing in front of him.

Hayato blinked as he landed on the field with a soft thump. He blinked up at the boy above him, smiling gently at him. "I win," he heard. The voice was warm and held no animosity and Hayato stilled before furiously shouted at the brunet.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and do your job! I don't need a pity from the likes of aliens!"

Tsuna scratched the back of his head and sighed. "The thing is, I'm actually-"

He was interrupted by a rock being thrown to the back of his head and to Hayato's forehead. Both flinched in pain before looking towards the ones who have thrown the rocks at them.

"Finished already, idiots?" Reborn walked towards them with a pretty young woman. She has thick lips and long dirty pink hair. There's a scorpion tattoo on her right shoulder.

"Your face looks so pathetic, Hayato. As dense as always." The woman said.

"Shut the hell up, Bianchi! As much as I hate to admit it, but this alien freak is strong! And I am not dense!" Hayato pointed his thumb towards the brunet.

"You can't even tell the difference between ally and enemy." The woman, Bianchi, once again threw a rock towards the silver haired boy, who is too tired to move even a finger.

"How dare you– Wait, what do you mean by that?" He asked as he rubbed the spot where Bianchi has thrown the rock.

"This boy over here," she yanked Tsuna's arm to make him stand beside her. "Is the same as you one of the Vongola clones, and furthermore, the clone of the Commander of VFT." She held the urge to laugh when she saw Hayato's dumbfounded face.

After ten seconds of silence from Hayato's part, he finally stood up and bowed down to Tsuna, who was surprised by his sudden action.

"I am very sorry for my mistake! I'll do anything to pay for what I have done to you! Please accept my sincerest apology! I'll kneel down if you want me to!"

Tsuna blinked before smiling warmly. "Please lift your head high, Hayato. Unless you've committed the biggest mistakes, never apologize – It's a sign of weaknesses. So, stand straight and look at me in the eye."

Almost immediately, Hayato faced Tsuna straight. His cheeks became quite red out of embarrassment. "R-right… Yo-you're pretty tough for someone with…feeble appearance." He muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Tsuna to hear.

Tsuna chuckled at the teen's shyness. He had a feeling that he will like this guy. Reborn snapped him from his thought, slapping his face. "Talk later, let's get out of here first."

**VFT CAMP/ UNDERGROUND BASE/ NAMIMORI/ JAPAN/ YEAR 2020**

Half an hour later, Tsuna and Hayato were resting in each of their bedrooms and the remainder of the group was gathered in the infirmary for examination.

"So," Reborn took a sip of the espresso his subordinate had brewed for him. "Any question?"

Immediately, Colonnello spoke up. "Reborn, if they already awakened, then that means the rest of the clones have also awakened?"

Reborn gave a curt nod. "I already received confirmation that three of the other five clones have awakened."

"What about the remaining two?" Lancia asked.

Reborn paused. "We lost contact with them before we can confirm it. But remembering them, I think they'll able to handle it."

"What should we do next? Are we going to meet the confirmed clones?" Lal asked this time.

"Yes we are." All eyes turned to the doorway of the living room where a tired-looking brunet was leaning against one side of it. No sign of the previously cynical teen remained.

"You should rest in your bed." Reborn pointed his gun towards his pupil, but Tsuna just shrugged it off and walked to the table.

"I'm fine. Back to the topic, I've asked Iemitsu-san the locations of the other clones." Tsuna showed the VFT map he got from Iemitsu, placing it on the center of the table for everyone to see. "Okay, we all know that our first priority now is to gather the Vongola clones before moving to the next phase. Since two of the five remaining clones went missing, the only ones left are located in these three countries; Australia, China, and England. The towns they are in are Adelaide, Shanghai, and Wales. Since we're in Japan right now, the closest Vongola clone for us to pick up is in China."

"Which Vongola clone that lives in China?" Tsuna turned to Reborn for answer.

"That would be Lambo, the clone of Vongola Lightning Guardian, Lampo. He currently lives with Fon's apprentice, I-Pin, under VFT's protection. As for what kind of person he is, despite being older a year than you, he's a cowardly and spoiled brat to the core." Reborn snorted, remembering the last time he met the brat.

"Are you sure we don't need to find where the other two clones are, kora?"

"I already dispatched a searching party lead by Oregano to look for those two. They'll report once they found something. Anyway, if we're going to pick up Lambo first, then we'll need to cross this sea route."

"We're not going there by plane or air force?" Tsuna raised his brow in question.

"There are clouds of toxin enough to melt metal around the country, it would be too risky to go there by plane unless you have a death wish." Hayato entered the room with files of the three countries where his fellow clones are located. He showed them photos of the sky of China filled with purple clouds, not a single bird shown within the perimeter. "And also, due to the contaminated sea from the battle last month, the sea creatures are mutated into the same kind of the Millefiore aliens. If we really want to go through the sea route, we need at least 100 soldiers to handle the aliens."

Tsuna shook his head. "We cannot spare more soldiers than we already had just to pick Lambo. Can't we do something to get there without requiring many soldiers? Or better yet, can't we go there without having to fight those mutated sea creatures?"

Everybody in the room sighed, going silent and each was trying to think of an idea.

"Hey, on second thought, maybe we do have a way." Hayato said in hopeful tone. He dragged the chalkboard nearby and started drawing and calculating the plan and the possibility of his idea to success. Tsuna could only stare as he saw the pictures, numbers, and diagrams on the board. Just by seeing it a tiny bit, he already had a headache. Reborn kicked his student hardly, motioning to pay attention.

As Hayato finished, he turned to the other occupants of the room. "From my own research with Bianchi, we found that the majority of the mutated sea creatures use echolocation systems, sometimes called biosonar to locate predators and prey. If we can interfere with their sonar navigation, we can confuse and chase them away from us. And depending how big our interference to them, we can inflict behavioral changes that can lead to decompression sickness to the creatures, leaving them vulnerable and too weak to attack us."

"How are we going to do that?" Lal asked, looking skeptical.

Reborn smiled at the idea. "By using sonar propagation, am I right?"

Hayato raised his thumb up towards the fedora baby. "When active sonar is used, scattering occurs from small objects in the sea as well as from the bottom and surface. This can be a major source of interference for the sea aliens. Active sonar can also be used as a deterrent and or disablement mechanism."

Tsuna clapped his hand. "We can try this! Right, everyone?"

"Better than doing nothing at all, kora!"

"It's worth a try. I also miss my student, I-Pin."

Seeing no objection, they concluded the meeting for today and continue tomorrow to decide who will go to accompany Tsuna and Hayato to pick Lambo. All of them went back to their own room. However, before Tsuna could reach the door he was halted by a hand, grabbing on his shoulder.

"Wait a second."

The brunet boy who had been sitting silently at Reborn's right side throughout the meeting turned, stepping away from the crowd. As the metal door finally swung shut, the standing form moved back into the center of the room, eyes questioning.

Hayato scratched the back of his head, looking embarrassed. "Well…the thing is…umm…" His cheeks tinted pink. Tsuna waited patiently for the silver haired teen to talk.

"W-whatever, any way, h-here!" Hayato handed him a bag of plastic to Tsuna.

Tsuna stared at the plastic bag for a sec before opening to see what is inside it. Tsuna blinked when he saw many snacks within the bag, ranging from candies to breads. Not only that, the flavor of the snacks is caramel, his favorite flavor of all time. The question is, why Hayato gave him this? He looked at the silver haired boy in question. Hayato, on the other hand, looked away when he realized that Tsuna was looking at him for explanation.

Hayato coughed. "Well…how do you say this…this is for before…you know-Ng?" When Hayato turned back to Tsuna, he saw the brunet eating the snacks happily, seemingly forget that he is still here.

"This is very yummy! I don't know what has gotten into you for suddenly giving me snack, but thanks! The caramels melted fully in my tongue and the crunchiness of the almonds made it even delightful! I feel like I'm currently bathing in a pool of caramel~"

Hayato who has been standing and staring the happy brunet the whole time began to twitch. Vines popped on his head. He clenched his fist tight as his face darkened. He couldn't believed it that he actually apologized and even bowed down to him a while ago for what he had done! He couldn't believed that this guy said something all high and cool that enough to make him embarrass! And then it happened…

"FORGET YOUR STUPID SNACK AND LISTEN, IDIOT!"

Hayato gave him a piece of his mind. A powerful smack landed on Tsuna's head. Tsuna winced in pain, holding his head at the spot where Hayato punched him, rubbing it carefully. He looked at Hayato with teary eyes. "Don't give me 'what was that for' look! I'm going to say something important here! Can't you realize that?" Hayato yelled angrily. It took him all of his courage just to give the snacks, now he needs to regain I again to apologize more properly for what he had done.

"You're the one who gave me the snack and not answering when I asked. You need to drink some milk, frustration and random mood swings are usually caused by the lack of calcium." Tsuna pouted back, offering him a bottle of his caramel milk.

Hayato twitched again. He felt butterfly on his stomach. His entire blood raise up. Now that did it. Screw what he had done, and forget about the supposed proper apology and all, he's going to do it.

"GO SLEEP ALREADY YOU SQUIRT!"

Hayato gave the brunet everything he has. The next moment, Tsuna fell onto floor with a huge bump on his head. Hayato walked out of the room angrily, leaving the brunet alone. Tsuna stared hardly at the leaving form of the silver haired boy in confusion.

"What's wrong with him…?"

Reborn, who has been secretly watching the whole time, sighed, commenting on how his student almost forget everything around him once there's his favorite snack in front of him. His student still needs a lot to learn.

**? /? /2020**

"Ho-oh, it seems our prisoners in Namimori have been rescued. According to our report, two Vongola Clones that we have searching for were the ones responsible. Dendro Chillum was defeated so easily by one of them."

A mocking laugh of derision filled the room. "He is so stupid and the only thing amazing about him was his box weapon. Stupid guy always get to be so useless in the end."

"Hmm~ so the rest of them have finally decided to come out. They've made me waiting for fifteen years already…"

An uncomfortable air hovered over them all as the assembled Guardians waited for their Boss to continue.

A hand, colored the whitest of ivory, shifted to the surface of the table that they sat around, fingers reaching for the bowl of marshmallows, taking plenty and the person munch all of it at once in his mouth.

"We need to dispatch more capable members to deal with them." The lilting tone caressed the Guardians' ears even as rhythmic thuds of short legs that couldn't quite touch the ground swinging against a leather chair echoed in the background. "By the way, Kikyo, how is he doing? Does he agree to finally cooperate with us?"

Kikyo nodded. "Yes. He has agreed with our deal. But then again, he has no choice but to cooperate, considering we have a hostage."

Purple eyes shone like two stars in the night sky as legs continued to swing absently against the leather chair. Playful smile formed on his face, feeling satisfied by the report.

"And another game begins. I cannot wait how your clone is going to entertain me before I rule this whole planet, Giotto-kun~"


	6. The Spoiled Lightning

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you very much for those who had reviewed the previous chapter! I'm really glad that there are still people who are reading this story! (TT^TT)**

**This is the new chapter, hopefully it'll satisfy you. Please do not forget to review because your reviews is my motivation!**

* * *

**EAST CHINA SEA/2020**

After all the plan and members carefully decided, and the ship fully fixed and upgraded, the VFT departed to Shanghai, China, early in the morning. Once they reached the boarder between China and Japan, they stopped the ship to prepare the sonar propagation machine to be activated. While Reborn, Bianchi, and their technician, Giannini, prepared the machine, Tsuna, Hayato, Fon, and Colonnello stayed on the deck to defend the ship from any alien approaching the ship.

Meanwhile, after the incident last night, Tsuna and Hayato found themselves at odds with each other. Hayato would always scold Tsuna's lousy appearance when he just woke up, his manner when he was eating breakfast, etc. This clearly annoyed the brunet. First he suddenly gave him some snacks, and then the next thing happened, he smacked him and scolded him for every little thing. Just what does the silver haired teen wanted from him?

Ever since they were assigned to defend the deck, none of the two boys has spoken a word towards one another, until Hayato finally decided to break the tense silence.

"Wow. The scenery would be so beautiful if only these purple clouds above the sky and green substances below the sea go away." Hayato commented as he was looking at the scene in front of them.

"I'll say." Tsuna couldn't help but agree with the silver haired boy. "So, this sonar thing, it's not ready yet?" The brunet asked.

"Reborn-san and Bianchi are still preparing it. Our job is to defend the ship if aliens attack. Let's just focus on our surrounding, squirt."

Tsuna's ears perked up at the last word from the bomber. "Excuse me, but as far as I know, I'm not that short, Hayato!" He protested. Ever since their 'fight' last night, the bomber had taken a liking to call him 'squirt' whenever there's a chance.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you're shorter than me. If you don't like being called squirt then fine, I'll call you little hamster instead."

Tsuna almost lose his footing. "That's even worse! And out of all animals, why did you pick a hamster for me?" The brunet almost cried from being compared with a hamster.

"Because you're eating like one! Don't you realize how you stuffed your snacks in your cheeks when you're eating? Also, make sure to be tidier once you wake up before going out of the room with appearance of a beggar. You should at least kempt your hair!" Hayato retorted.

"Since when did you turn into my mom?" Tsuna retorted back. "I'm already full with Reborn's method of waking me up and his training, and I don't need you to be added second to the mix! And another thing, you woke me up 3 IN THE MORNING for a ridiculous warm up while everyone is still asleep, and my hair has been unkempt since I was born. Trust me, not even a conditioner able to smooth it down." Tsuna brushed his hair down, only for it to spike up again.

"Perhaps the better method would be shaving your hair and start from zero." Hayato took out a scissors out of nowhere, looking at Tsuna with evil grin on his face that made Tsuna stepped back.

"My, aren't you two getting along well here." Fon suddenly appeared standing between them, surprising the two teens. "Young ones these days…Friendship is indeed a wonderful thing."

"No we are not!" The two teens shouted at the same time.

Before they could restart their bickering, they were presented with a kick right on the face from Colonnello. "Soldier must focus all the time, kora! Never let your guard down!"

The door to the engine room slammed open, revealing Bianchi with her thumb up. "Everyone, we're ready to activate the sonar propagation. We done some upgrade to the machine, so we better go inside since things will get a bit shaky here."

Saving the question for later, all of them went inside the ship as the sonar propagation is activated. Each of them sat on their seat with their seat belt locked. The two Vongola clones became somewhat nervous, wondering how big the ship will shake due to the sonar being activated.

The ship started to shake to the left and to right, all their bodies trembling from the impact. They felt like they are experiencing a massive earthquake.

And it happened. Tsuna was so clumsy that he didn't realize his seat belt was not locked properly. When he realized, he stood up from his seat to fix it and his sitting position to make himself comfortable, which was a mistake on his part. He lost his footing the moment the ship shaking again, causing for him to stumble, and with that, he fell atop of Hayato who was sitting on his left side and accidently pressed his weight on the silver haired teen's wound.

Hayato gaped at the pressure. His mouth moving but no words came out. That was because he was trying to hold the urge to scream in pain. Instead, he grabbed the brunet by his collar and threw him as the ship shake to the right side and he finally let out the voice he has been holding.

"GET OFF ME, SQUIRT!"

**CHINA VFT HQ/ SHANGHAI/ 2015**

"Nyahahaha! Breakfast time!" Lambo then ran in the dining room, startling the green haired man who was sleeping on the couch. This followed by I-Pin and a sleepy-looking nine years old boy, Fuuta.

"Lambo! No running! Might trip!" I-pin said chasing after the cow-child.

"Gyahahahaha! Bow before the great Lambo-san, seaweed-head!"

Lambo laughed at his 'brother', Lampo who just came back from his meeting with the guardians. He only just entered the realm of dream and his brother was irritating him.

"Geez…This is why I hate snotty brats." Lampo grumbled as he ran his head across his hair. "How about you keep quiet and let me sleep."

"DON'T IGNORE THE GREAT LAMBO-SAN!" Lambo cried as he jumped onto his brother's stomach, stamping him with his feet and stopping him from sleeping.

"Gyah! Get off me! Go find other people to irritate! I'm sleepy so go away already!" Lampo snapped, losing his patience from the pain of his stomach that caused by Lambo's heavy stamps.

"Don't wanna! Lambo-san will keep playing until seaweed-head play with Lambo-san!" Lambo continued to jump on Lampo's stomach, much to the young man's annoyance and pain.

Desperately, Lampo took out a piece of grape candy from his pocket and put it into Lambo's mouth and the child immediately stopped and delightfully savoring the candy in his mouth.

"Snotty brat, if you keep eating those, you are going to get cavities." Lampo commented. He was actually a little envious of Lambo as he can eat so much candy without being called childish since he is indeed a child. Whenever his tendency to eat one get a better of him, not only he was called childish and brat, his sweets are confiscated by the stupid pinky haired G. To make it worse, the pinky head would always smack him for it.

"LAMBO-SAN DON'T CARE, BLEH!" Lambo stuck out his tongue at Lampo before continuing to lick his lollipop.

"Lambo! Bad!" I-Pin scolded him, which the latter ignored, causing the little girl to chase around the cowboy.

"Lampo-nii, are you okay?" Fuuta asked the young man.

"No I'm not. I'm gonna take a nap at my room. Both of you go ahead and eat your breakfast." Lampo said as he yawned again and was about to go back to his room, but Fuuta's small hand stopped him from going. Seeing the boy's face, it's very clear that he wanted the young man to eat together with them.

He was about to decline, but Fuuta's wide and sparkling face made him lost his voice and left no place for objection. Sighing reluctantly, he let the boy led him to the table and sit together as the maids prepared the food.

"Nyahaha! Lambo-san got your eggs!" Lambo yelled as he took hold of I-Pin's plate.

"That's I-Pin's! Give it back!" I-Pin gripped her plate. The two struggled to take the plate from one another.

"Cut it out, brat. You'll never become a great soldier like the great me if you keep being spoiled like that. In my days, I am known as the lightning bolt that saves the troops from countless aliens with his great shield of justice." Lampo said smugly.

If G. there, he would smack and proof how wrong the green haired man was. He'll point out how many times the green-headed attacked not only the aliens, but also his own troops and turning them into a burnt crap, how many times he disposed off the supposed important document when his commander ordered him to clean it up, and how many times his laziness got other soldiers into trouble and so on.

Lambo jumped onto the table and proudly pointed his finger up in the air.

"Hmph! Lambo-san will show you that Lambo-san will be the greatest soldier in the world!"

**CHINA VFT HQ/ SHANGHAI/ 2020**

Lambo was not having a good day. All he wanted to do was spend a peaceful nap. Something like this shouldn't be too much for a sixteen year old to ask for, is it? But as usual, his lunch interrupted by his childhood friend I-Pin who chased after him to continue his training and lessons like the schedule has set him up to. So here he was facing a mosca, yet again.

"I-Pin, can I have a rest now~?" Lambo whined to the pigtail haired girl in Chinese clothing who was writing down the record of Lambo's training today.

"No, you can't. Situation has gotten worse out there, and we're going to leave this place to meet the other Vongola clones, so we are going to fight for real this time!" The girl, I-Pin, shook her head.

Lambo looked terrified at the news. "What? No way! I don't wanna fight!" He whined again.

"If we're don't, we'll all die, Lambo!"

"But…there are still six other Vongola clones other than me, right? They're much more capable than I do. So we can just leave the fight to them and I–"

"No! It's your duty, Lambo!" I-Pin pinched Lambo's cheek painfully.

"Ouch! Ouch! Fine, fine! If I do it, will you stop bothering me?" I-Pin let go of his cheeks that became red from her pinching. Lambo rubbed his cheeks softly to ease the pain. "So? Where are these other Vongola clones? They should be here by now, right?"

I-Pin threw a jacket and a capsule at Lambo, motioning him to wear the jacket and swallow the capsule. They're going to head out. Lambo paled at the thought. "Umm…won't there be aliens out there?" Lambo asked dumbly. He didn't like where this is going.

"If the aliens appears, we'll just need to defeat them and then went straight to the harbor where they will pick us up." I-Pin said easily as if it was as simple as turning the back of the hand.

"Now, let's go!" I-Pin proceeded to drag Lambo by the back of his collar.

"W-wait! I'm not ready yet!"

BAAAAAMMMMM

The room was shaking from the sound of the explosion, surprising the two teens. The room shook again, furthering their worries. Both went out to see what it was and the sight shocked them greatly.

"Lambo, run!"

**HARBOR/SHANGHAI/CHINA/2020**

The group arrived at the harbor where they are supposed to meet with the third Vongola Clone and his care taker, but there was no sign of the two anywhere near the harbor or even a single VFT soldier.

"Where are those two?" Reborn crossed his arms and tapped his foot, as he looked their surroundings. The only thing they could see was empty buildings and street.

"Why don't we split around here? It's possible that they are attacked by aliens on their way here." Tsuna suggested, worried for the two's safety.

"They better are not eaten yet by them." Hayato said jokingly, earning him a smack on the back of the head from the brunet. "I was joking!"

"Yeah, very funny." Tsuna said sarcastically. He still has a grudge for being thrown in the ship a while ago, even though partially it was his own fault.

"Why you-"

"Enough you two." Reborn kicked the two teens. "But that's a good idea, Tsuna. We'll split up. Me and Collonnelo will go check the north, Fon and Bianchi will check the south, you and Hayato will check the west."

Tsuna and Hayato looked at the baby with objection and protest on their face. They opened their mouth to raise their objection of the pairing decision, but Reborn beat them to it.

"End. Of. Discussion."

And with that, Tsuna and Hayato are stuck with each other.

"Why do I have to stuck with you again?" Hayato asked in annoyance.

"It's not like I am all happy about this. We'll just have to go along with it until all of this is over." Tsuna answered tiredly.

"Tsk, you better not standing in my way, squirt."

"Will you stop with that already? You've been in a bad mood since last night and I don't even know what have I done wrong to you."

Hayato twitched. "Just how dense can you be? Ask that darn gluttony of yours!"

"The term gluttony is for over-indulgence and over-consumption of food, drink, or wealth items to the point of extravagance or waste. And I have done no such a thing as far as I remembered in my life until today. I eat properly." Tsuna defended himself, looking confident.

Hayato narrowed his eyes at the brunet. _"For a smart squirt, he is dumb!"_

Tsuna didn't know what he was thinking, but from the way the silver haired teen was looking at him, he knew he was thinking something bad about him. He slapped his face as his headache came back. He had enough.

"Ugh, let's just end this pointless conversation and move on!"

"For a smart guy, you're so dumb. Who taught anyway?" Hayato finally spoke.

Tsuna decided to let the insult slide and opted to answer the question. "Reborn taught me almost everything along with Dad…My original. They were the ones who taught me everything necessary for me since I was born."

"…Now that I thought about it, what kind of person your original is? My Old man– original always talked about how a great person he was. He was an excellent leader that accept anyone regardless of background into VFT."

"Of course he is!" Tsuna said firmly. "He is the perfect role model I always admired, the hero that I want to become, I really respect him for who he is. He is caring and kind. Just to have him by my side already put me perfectly at ease." Tsuna smiled warmly as he recalled his days with his father. He talked more and more, forgetting that he was talking to Hayato whom he bickered with just a while ago.

"He had entrusted the task to protect this world to me. The last thing I want is to disappoint him, that's why I'll fulfill my promise to him. I will defeat Millefiore in his place." Recognition and determination filled the brunet's eyes.

Hayato, who has been listening to the brunet beside him pondered at the nostalgia feeling after hearing the brunet's story. They were similar. He has the same goal as him. His parents had also entrusted the same task to him, and that's the only reason he was there right now. They risked and eventually sacrificed themselves for his survival. The only way to repay his debt to them is to fulfill their last wish. He was certain that the same goes for the other Vongola clones. Now that Hayato realized this, he started to feel a little bit bad of his treatment towards the brunet that based out of emotion. Pay attention, only a LITTLE BIT. He needed to be mature.

"You know, I-"

BAAAAAAAAAAMMMM

A loud sound of explosion startled the two teens. Stopping the conversation, they rushed to where the sound came from.

**CHINA PAVILION/ SHANGHAI/ 2020**

The two arrived at the pavilion where they thought the explosion came from, but found nothing wrong with the place, not even a scratch.

"Strange, I thought the noise came from here." Hayato looked around, still on his guard.

"Perhaps this is not the place, but the noise definitely nearby. We'll just have to look around more–What's that?" Tsuna narrowed his eyes as he saw something coming towards them from afar.

"What the-?"

The figure came closer, and they finally recognized it as a young man with black hair wearing black jacket and pair of horn on his head. He was running towards them like his life on the line.

"HELP ME!" The man took Tsuna by his arm and dragged him along with him, surprising the brunet and the silvernet.

"W-wait, who are you?" Tsuna shouted in question. Hayato jumped and kicked the stranger straight on his back, sending him sprawling on the floor, freeing the brunet from the stranger's grip.

The stranger got a grip on himself and glared at the two. "How dare you hit the great me!"

"You're the one who suddenly dragged him without explaining anything! Who the hell are you?" Hayato brought his dynamites as he towering the stranger with a look that saying 'answer immediately before I blow you into smitten.'

Terrified by the glare from the silvernet, Lambo raised his hand in defense. "I-I'm Lambo! One of the Vongola Clones and member of VFT!"

Tsuna and Hayato looked at each other before looking back at Lambo with skepticism and suspicion in their eyes. This is the third Vongola clone that they were looking for?

"What's with that look? I'm real! Here, I have the mark on the back of my neck that proving me as one of the Vongola clones!" Lambo showed the back of his neck, showing the mark of lightning with numeral twenty, proving of what he said was true.

"Okay, we believe you, but why are you asking for help just now? And where is I-Pin? She is supposed to be with you, right?" Tsuna asked, helping the teen stand up.

"I got separated from her when we were attacked. There are too many of them and I can't handle them alone, so I escaped to here."

"When you said 'them', do you mean–"

Speak of the devil. Millefiore aliens burst into the hall, frightening Lambo who took a hiding behind Tsuna and Hayato, his body trembling in fear. There are around nine of them surrounding the place.

"This what you call too many of them?" Hayato glared again at the frightened teen behind them. There were only nine of them and he couldn't handle it all by himself?

"Yeah, I'm in the spot of trouble, they chased me all the way here. Both of you do something!" Lambo begged the two.

While Tsuna was ready to fight and protect the third clone, Hayato however, pulled Lambo to stand side by side with them. He smacked him on the head.

"Don't be a lazy bump, idiot! You're the one who bring them here, so you'll have to take responsibility and fight them with us!"

"Eh? But I'm already tired from running! Let me rest a bit!" Lambo whined, earning another smack from the silvernet.

"Don't be spoiled you stupid cow! If you're not going to help, we'll leave you here alone!"

Lambo whimpered at the silvernet's high voice. He reluctantly obeyed, not wanting to be left alone. On the corner of his eyes, Tsuna was staring guiltily for the scared teen, but Hayato was right too, he must fight as well and stop being spoiled.

"Here they come!"

* * *

**How is it? Please review!**

**Some explanation: Each Vongola clone has a mark on the back of their neck that marked them as the Vongola clones. The mark will tell whose clones they are and the numeral signs the order of the clones from their original. The numbers also shows who is older and younger.**

**Tsuna: Sky - 33rd of Giotto's 70 clones.**

**Hayato: Storm - 25th of G.'s 58 clones.**

**Lambo: Lightning - 20th of Lampo's 49 clones.**

**Takeshi: Rain - 37th of Ugetsu's 66 clones.**

**Ryohei: Sun - 19th of Knuckle's 50 clones.**

**Kyoya: Cloud - 8th of Alaude's 70 clones.**

**Mukuro: Mist - 6th of Daemon's 69 clones.**

**As a reminder, each of them are the only surviving clones out of all 432 clones made. By the order of the number, from the oldest to the youngest is Mukuro, Kyoya, Ryohei, Lambo, Hayato, Tsuna, and Takeshi. This is my fic, so I am free to determined who is the older and younger, right? :)**

**Also, another thing, all of the clones' growth rate is around...five or ten times faster than normal humans until they reached certain age where they'll grow like normal humans. So even if they're physically and mentally like teenagers, they are actually younger than people thought.**


End file.
